The fall that changed it all
by KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: what would happen when keitaro and motoko fell of the balcony when they fought in episode three. what new thing could they have going for them what chances could they get that they normally would have never got. i want to thank bluezone for this fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own love hina but I DO own this story that's enough right?

The Fall That Changed It All

By: Keitaro+Motoko 4ever of the dark icon writers

(The writer of Keitaro+Motoko fics)

Chapter 1: The Fall That Changed It All

"X" dialog

'X' thoughts

_X narration _

_Ever since Keitaro became the new manager of the Hinata-Sou a couple of weeks ago, a normal routine was introduced. This routine is Keitaro charged with perversion, beaten, and sent around the world a couple of times. Today there is something in the air that introduced a feeling of change. The Hinata-Sou residents will be in for one hell of a surprise when they find out this change. Now let us observe how the day starts with Keitaro Urashima and his normal routine of life. We now see him in the hot spring cleaning it._

"Ah! Damn them for making me clean this damn thing at five in the morning. Why do I have to do everything in this dorm? They should be helping me out. They do live here. Oh well no sense compla…." Keitaro stopped himself when he heard a noise coming in from the changing room. 'SHIT! I THOUGHT THEY SAID NO ONE WOULD BE UP AT THIS TIME!'

Keitaro started to panic and quickly looked for a place to get out. When he finally found an exit, it was too late as the other door opened up and out came a woman with long black beautiful hair. He quickly froze and hoped that she wouldn't see him but the weird thing is that he didn't recognize her at all.

'She must be that other girl that was gone somewhere what was it called……. Um……. Oh yeah a swordsmanship camp. Well now that it is out of the….. WAIT! She is a swordswoman! That mean she could…'

_Keitaro turns white as a ghost just thinking about what that woman could do to him. While Keitaro has a nervous break down, the raven haired woman makes her way slowly to the entrance of the springs._

'Why do I, Motoko Aoyama, the best swordsman in my age group to even bother attending those stupid training camps?' thought the warrior as she entered the heated waters. 'Not a single one was a match for me. And the worst thing about it was that there were men; those vile, pig-headed, and perverted men. The only reason they were there was to look at us women.'

She rested against a rock and closed her eyes as she caught something to the side of her right eye. She closed them and immediately opened back up after the image registered in her mind. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she quickly stood up and asked with a cold, scary tone.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this dorm?" said Motoko as she started coming towards him while popping her knuckles.

"I..I…I…A….M…. Keitaro Urashima and I am cleaning this hot spring" he said as he took a step back. He slowly tried to get away from her but failed as she just took another step.

"Liar! The other residents and I clean this hot springs. Why would they have you do it?" she said until she was face to face with him.

"Be…because I am the new manger of this dorm and I was told to clean this hot spr…." He was cut off by Motoko.

"YOU ARE A LIAR! GRANDMA HINA IS THE OWNER OF THIS PLACE AND EVEN IF SHE DID GIVE IT UP, SHE WOULD NEVER GIVE TO A PERVERTED MALE!" she said with venom dripping out of every word.

"I'm serious! Grandma Hina gave me this place and I have been here for two weeks running the dorm," replies the frightful Keitaro as he tries to get out of a most likely beating. He almost succeeded until he did notice something. 'Breasts.'

When his eyes ventured downwards he got an eyeful of Motoko's other womanly parts. To make the matters worse, he got a nose bleed.

Motoko looked at him and saw that he was staring at something. When she looked down she realized that she was completely naked in front of him. Pissed as ever, the warrior cocked her fist back and sent it reeling into the manager's face. The blow sent him up into the air and onto the balcony. "PERVERT!" she yelled as she ran into the changing room, dressed as fast as she could, and raced to the roof to kill him.

"Damn that man for looking at me," said Motoko as she finished tying her hakama and gi together. She grabbed her sword, opened the door, and ran straight up to the roof. 'He is going to be lucky if I don't tear of him limb from limb. Or even let him live for that fact.'

Keitaro saw the woman that had just punched him as she emerged from the roof's entrance. He quickly stood up and started apologizing to her over and over again. When he finally looked up at her she still had the look that would make men cry like babies, the look to kill. "Prepare to die you vile creature" said Motoko as she unsheathed her blade.

Seeing the blade in the darkest of the night made Keitaro fearful of life even more. Despite the lifestyle he lived, he wouldn't doubt being killed by her. With no more options available, Keitaro did what any fearful person would do. Run. He took a break for it by running straight across from Motoko. But something happened that neither saw coming. His own clumsiness caused him to trip even before getting past Motoko. His plan was to get away from her but instead of that, he ran right into her.

This being very bad because she was at the edge of the balcony thus the both of them fell over the edge and descended to uncertain doom. Keitaro tried everything he could to protect Motoko from landing into the ground and she noticed this act. 'Why is he trying to save me? He is a male. He should not care for me after I threatened to kill him.'

This selfless act from Keitaro confused the woman but also made her feel weird in a good way because she saw someone would go out of their way to protect her. Unfortunately his attempt failed and the two plummeted into the ground both head first knocking them out cold.

_The remaining Hinata-Sou residents discovered the two unconscious and rushed them to the Tokyo hospital. After all kinds of checkups and file filling, the four worried residents plus a worried Haruka find themselves in room 777 where two people lay in a bed unconscious_

"Doctor how are they?" said a woman in her mid thirties to the doctor outside room 777.

The doctor flipped through some pages on his clipboard. "That was a nasty fall that those two fell under," replied the man in white, "No doubt they are going to suffer it when they come to. After some check-ups and tests, I came across the cliché good news, bad news scenario."

The woman listened intently as she heard what the doctor's analysis of the situation. "As always," began the doctor, "they are okay. They will make a full recovery physically and should be out of here in no time. That part still baffles me. How a fall of that magnitude didn't affect these two. Anyways here is the bad news. Though they are physically fit, they probably won't be mentally. I have seen cases like these and normally amnesia is the result of a head injury. I am not exactly certain how much the amnesia covers, but I am guessing roughly five to six years worth. Anything during in that period will be forgotten until their memories slowly come back. This amnesia range can be anywhere from childhood to adolescence to even the past five or six years. We won't know for certain until they wake up. As for how long it will last, that is always random. There are times when a very familiar situation replays and then they remember or when it slowly comes back a piece at time. The worse case scenario is that the amnesia is permanent. And that is the situation Mr. Urashima and Ms. Aoyama is in."

"Alright doctor. I understand. Thank you" said Haruka as she went into the room. She looked at Keitaro and then at the girls.

"Well how are they?" said Naru.

"They are fine body wise but that fall resulted in some amnesia the doctor believes it might be roughly five or six years but he isn't certain where in their in lives they don't remember."

"What! Sempai and Motoko will not remember five years of their lives?" said a blue haired girl who looked like she was about to cry. 'Please don't let sempai forget me,' thought Shinobu as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It is getting late. I think we should leave," said Haruka when they heard the door open and the nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are up," replied the nurse, "I'm sorry. You must leave so that they must rest."

"We were just leaving," said Haruka as she watched the nurse check the temperatures and other things. As everyone started to head out of the room, Haruka glanced at her nephew one more time as she was the last one to leave. 'Wake up soon.'

#!$&$&$#$&$#$(&$#$&($#&$&

Beep… Beep… Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. 'Wh…What…What is that beeping noise? Why can't I see anythi…OW! My head! It's killing me! Where…am…. I… OW! Damn it. It feels like I just split my head in half.'

The figured moved its arm and bumped against something. But what the conscious person didn't realize was that they hit a button and that button was the Call Nurse button.

Unknown to him, Keitaro was in a hospital. 'Damn it. When is my vision going to come back?' thought the now conscious man as the door opened up. Light poured in and his vision slowly recovered. He saw the whole room filled with light and then saw a nurse come in. This startled him and he sat up quickly. It slowly dawned on him that he was in a hospital. "What am I doing here?"

The nurse heard this, looked over at Keitaro, went over to him, and laid him down. With a calm and soothing voice she answered his question, "You were in accident and you were in a coma. Now please lay down while get the doctor in here."

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#$&()

The doctor shined his light into Keitaro's left eye and then in his right and then put his light pen back into his pocket. "Well," started the physician, "everything seems to be fine with you right now except for one thing. Keitaro, what can you tell me about your life."

"Doctor my head is killing me. Can I just get some sleep and then we can talk about this in the morning?"

The doctor smiled knowing that his patient situation wasn't severe. "Alright but there is one more thing, should I notify your family that you have woken up?"

It was after that statement Keitaro remembered that the whole Hinata house would more likely be annoyed then relieved to hear about him being awake at this time of night. "No. Wait until tomorrow morning. They need their rest more then they should rush over here with concern about me."

_But unknown to Keitaro is that the whole dorm could not sleep wondering about them._

The manager surveyed the room around him and saw Motoko lying in the bed next to him. He couldn't believe that she was in here too. "Doctor," Keitaro began, "why is Motoko here?"

The doctor sighed and said, "She was in the same accident as you. Don't you remember it?"

"No doctor" said the confused patient.

"Well we will discuss this after you rest up like you requested," answered the doctor as began to leave and shut the door. Alone in the dark, Keitaro just laid there and muddled in his thoughts, 'How could I do that… how could I do that to her?'

Speaking softly the manager talked to himself, "Motoko. I am so sorry."

That was the last thing he said as his conscious drifted into the world of dreams. But before he was fully unconscious, Keitaro swore he heard something in the room. "You need not to be sorry Keitaro."

_Keitaro fell in to a deep sleep with nothing but a black and dark abyss. But, his subconscious replayed the horrid event that had happened that day. _

!#$&()($$&()(&$#(&$#$&(&$#$&())(())()

Well what did you think of this story is it worth it or what. Let me know! And I really want to thank blue zone of the dark icon writers for this wonderful idea. For with out it I would have never gotten to write it. So again domo arigato Bluezone of the dark icon writers.


	2. Chapter Two: regret and promises

Disclaimer: I don't own love hina if I did motoko would end up with keitaro and naru would be out in the streets rotting

Fall That Changed It All

By Keitaro+Motoko 4ever of the dark icon writers

"X" dialog

'X' thoughts

_X narration _

Chapter Two: regret and promises.

123456789098765432345678987654323456787654323456789876543234567834

_Keitaro has woken up from his rest and feels revived. He has told the doctor to inform his family that he has regained conscious. The girls ran over to the hospital as fast as they could as soon as they reached the message. The girls expected Keitaro and Motoko to be conscious but unfortunately Motoko had not awakened from her fall. _

"I am so glad, that you are okay Keitaro-Sempai. I had thought that you were going to be like that forever," said a teary eyed Shinobu as she hugged the manager but he reluctantly hugged her back. He quietly told her that he was okay and that he would come home as soon as possible.

Keitaro looked at his aunt who had bags underneath her eyes. He smiled at her because he knew why she looked tired. He gave her a look that expressed thanks and in return, she just gave a small smile and said, "Don't worry about it."

The manager always knew that Haruka had been very caring but she never really liked to show it. But at times, he could not fully tell that she did care in certain situations. That was one of the things that Keitaro always admired in his aunt.

Keitaro now turned his attention to the rest of the women in the room. His normal concern for others kicked back into gear and said. "I hope I did not cause you guys to worry about me too much."

Naru flared up and said. "Well you did. What are you going to do about it?" This struck Keitaro hard making him feel bad. This is what he hated about the resident of his inn. That they would rub things in his face especially Naru who never really respected other people's feelings.

"Naru that was a little too mean even for you," said the foxy looking woman.

Upon hearing that response, one of Keitaro's natural habits kicked in and started blaming himself. "Kitsune, she is right. I am sorry you guys. If I would have been a better manager, none of this would have happened. I have caused you guys to lose sleep because of what I did. You have the right to be mad at me. I know it and I deserve it."

Tears starting to form because of what happened and what the effect it had on the other residents. Haruka felt bad for what he just said. This also made Shinobu sad because she didn't like it when Keitaro was sad. This made her want to cry but she held it back and decided to cheer up her sempai.

Before she could say anything, Haruka started talking, "Keitaro it is not your fault. It was an accident that you never saw coming. I know you better then you know yourself. In fact, you blame yourself for too many things. I really wish you would stop that because you're hurting people that care for you when you say things like that."

"Yeah sempai, you shouldn't say things like that. We care for you and we just want to see you happy," replied the teen while looking up at him. This turned Keitaro's depression back to being some what cheerful.

"Thank you Shinobu. You are always cheering me up whenever you can and I am very grateful," answered the conscious patient as he patted her head. Looking up to his aunt, Keitaro also thanked his aunt. "Thank you too Haruka."

When he had realized what he had just called her, he raised his arms up for a whack but nothing ever came, just a voice. "I will let that one slide Keitaro. Just don't make that one a habit"

He just smiled and replied back, "You have yourself a deal."

"So how much longer do you have in here before they will let you come home?" said Kitsune.

Keitaro fixed his eyes on the woman. "I really don't know but I did hear that they have to do tests on me before I can really do anything I want."

"What about Motoko? When do the doctors expect her to wake up?" said Naru trying to change the subject on things but the only thing she did was cause Keitaro to become depressed again. He looked at her with sorrow for what happened. He started pondering on all the faults that had happened and started again with saying only if I could have done this and that.

Keitaro was about to say something when he herd a knock on his door. The door opened up and in came a doctor. "Hello Keitaro. How are we feeling this morning? Ah. I see you have the whole gang here."

"What's up doc? Do I you need some thing?" said Keitaro.

"I need to run some tests on you. I am going to start testing your memory," answered the doctor as he flipped through some of the pages on his clipboard and wrote down his analysis. "The visiting hours are up for right now while I take this test. So Ha-chan, could ya, you know, head out for a little while I run these tests?"

"Damn it Ken-kun. How many times do I have to tell ya not to call me that in public?"

"Sorry dear."

"There you go again!"

"Come on we have been married for, like, four years and I still can't call you want I want?"

"Damn straight!"

"EH!" said all the girls in shock and in unison, "Your married!"

"Wait. You guys didn't know that?" asked the manager.

"No we didn't."

"Yeah…She has been married…"

"Well I don't blame you," replied the older woman, "I didn't really believe it either until I met Kenji about three years ago."

"Wait!" said Kitsune, "you knew about this too?"

"Yeah, she is my aunt after all. I should have to know this stuff."

"Wow! Haruka I didn't think you would be the marrying type. You even scored a hot one," said Kitsune. What followed was a loud smack in the room. "OW! Damn it Haruka, why did you do that!"

"Don't say things like that," said the now irked woman, "Well let's get going. He has to get some test going so I will see you at lunch."

"See ya at lunch," said Kenji as he started prepping for the tests that he was about to perform.

"Bye Keitaro," said the girls as they left the room and shut the door.

!#$&(&$&&(&$&$()((&$&(&&&(&

'_Motoko you have been given a chance to live a life that you wanted to live.'_

"_I do not want to live a life like that. I want to pursue my dream of becoming a master of my sword."_

"_Motoko. Motoko. Motoko. There are some things you need to experience and have before becoming a master of the sword."_

"_You lie because I don't need anything but my determination and my will to become a master."_

"_Have you seen your sister Motoko? She is the perfect example. She went and did the things that a true warrior has to do in order to become the strongest."_

"_You have proven to me that where she did all of this is where she has weakened herself."_

"_Ah. Motoko there is your first mistake. She did not weaken herself. Instead, she just made herself stronger by 10 fold."_

"_Prove this to me. I do not believe you at all."_

"_As you wish." _

After this was said a bright flash came over Motoko. And then she saw her sister fighting against her mother but losing every time.

"_Mother what am I doing wrong?" said the young girl as the tears started to form, "I should be strong. I should be able to beat you and master our sword fighting. I have put all my will and determination into it." _

_Her mother gave a warm smile. "Tsuruko my dear sweet child, it is not how much will you put into training yourself. The easiest way to gain power when you need it the most is from the will of protecting."_

"_The will of protecting? Mother I do not understand this."_

"_The will of protecting is simple. There are two things you will want to always protect and that is your family and the one who you hold dearest to your heart. When you want to protect someone your strength and skills become more focused and you actually put your heart and soul into your sword. And that gives you more than enough strength because you will never run out of love for that person. That it is why you must focus on another's life; more concern for them then you. You and your sister is what I have to protect with all my heart."_

"_I see your point but, how do I know when I can tell these things? They are not all clear to me."_

"_Don't worry Tsuruko. One day you will know what I mean."_

"_Mommy, you are the dearest one to me. I will protect you," said a little black haired girl._

"_Thank you Motoko-chan and you are dearest to me too. Both of you are" _

Then there was another flash and they were back in the same dark area that they were before

"_Now do you see? Do you see why I must do this so that you can gain so many things in life?_

"_But still. What if I don't want to? What if no one will want me protecting them?"_

"_Motoko there is someone that needs your protection. And that person will be forever grateful. You may even find true happiness through this person."_

"_Who is this person? What the person's name?"_

"_Motoko. You must find this out on your own. You will recover your memory when you have found the one you want to protect. When you have, you will have everything you will need. Good-bye for now motoko."_

"_Wait! Wait! WAIT!"_

'_I am sorry motoko but this is for your own good.'_

_!$#&(&$#$$#$&()()((&&&$(&(&(&(&(&(&(_

_Keitaro gets his check-up._

"So Keitaro can you tell me what you can remember about your past?" said Kenji.

"Well what should I start with?"

"Well how about this: start out on the day you where born."

"Well okay. I was born on June 24, 1985 in Tokyo, Japan. My parents and I lived with my grandma for about six years."

"Do you remember any of your friends?"

"Yea that is when I meet Shinari."

Author's Note: wasn't his other friend Hiachi or something? Delete this line

"Do you remember any of the residents that lived with you?"

"No. I can't recall."

"Okay good, good. Now do you remember your first crush?"

"No. I can't say I recall anything like that."

"Well one more final thing. What can you remember up to three weeks ago?"

"Well I remember I became a manger of the Hinata-Sou. And I am living through hell. Then I meet this girl that hadn't been there when I came. We got into a fight, fell off the roof, and I attempted to save her. After that, I go blank."

"Well I can say that you have a selective amnesia"

"What is that doctor?"

"Well most cases of amnesia are chunks our memories temporarily forgotten. Yours is bits and pieces. Some doctors believe this is a good type of amnesia."

"Why would they consider it good?"

"Because it doesn't really affect you and you don't have to be re-taught anything."

"Ah! I see why I would agree with those doctors."

"Well Keitaro, this will good for now. Just make sure you get some rest okay."

"Okay I will."

"See ya Keitaro."

"See ya doc."

Keitaro situated himself by the bedside of Motoko even though he was in pain. He thought that he could sit by her and hope for the best that she would awake. This would be the best way to some what compensate for what had happened to her. Just looking at her made him feel horrible. His mind felt disgusted from what had happened.

Keitaro, at times, could just tell when something went and or was going to become wrong. And this was one of those times that he could tell that motoko had something wrong with her.

He tried his best to keep himself from breaking down knowing the inevitable outcome of her condition. As he sat there and thought he heard something move like a small rustling. He looked at up and saw her moving. This made him very happy because he figured that she would wake up. 'Is she going to wake up right now?'

"Motoko? ... Motoko? ……Motoko?" He said with enthusiasm that he hadn't had in a very long time. He heard the door open and close.

"She will not wake up for at least a day or more," said a very soft voice that seemed to radiate love and concern off of every word. Keitaro turned around and saw a tall and gorgeous woman with black hair. The sun shining at her almost made her look like an angel.

"A…A….. Who are you?" was all Keitaro could say as he gazed in awe at her. She simply just smiled and sat down next him.

"I am Tsuruko Aoyama," answered the beauty, "I am Motoko's sister. And may I ask your name?"

Keitaro fumbled a little bit. "I'm sorry. I am Keitaro Urashima and it is very nice to meet you."

"It is very nice to meet you too Urashima, Keitaro. Forgive me if this sounds rude but, how do you know my sister?" asked Tsuruko.

"I know your sister because we were both in the same accident."

"Ah! You're the guy that my sister was with."

"I am very sorry Aoyama-san"

"Please call me Tsuruko. Saying that makes me feel old."

"Sorry Tsuruko but how did you find out we were here."

"Your aunt called me and told me that Motoko had gotten into an accident with the manger of the Hinata Inn. Wait. That would make you the manager right?"

"Yeah and from what has happened, I have failed to protect my residents."

"Keitaro it was not your fault."

"Yes it was. I may not know what happened but I do know that it is my fault. If I had only done what I was suppose have done, then this would have never happened."

"You're really something Keitaro you know that? I have not seen a man take all the blame for something that takes two people to do."

"I have no right to have you speaking kind things to me."

"Yes you do. A lot of people admire things like that when a person will take the burden of others and carry it. Sadly though, many don't appreciate great act of selflessness."

"Honestly I am nothing like that," Keitaro said as he looked down at his knees when he felt something on his hand, almost like a feather. He looked up and saw that Tsuruko's hand was on his.

"You may not see it keitaro but I do and that is enough for me. I see great potential in you and when you sit there and put your self down you are only ruining that caring, giving soul of yours."

"I…uh…," he just looked down. He couldn't form anything to say at all.

Tsuruko stood up and started walking out of the room. She turned him and spoke, "When she wakes up and you two are able to leave the hospital, come to my dojo. I will be waiting for you two. Just tell Motoko that I request this."

"Wait what if she won't?"

"Don't worry. I have a hunch that she will listen and come to me. And again, it was very nice meeting you Keitaro. I will see you soon," said the elder Aoyama as she closed the door and left Keitaro alone.

'I wonder what she said is really true?' thought the man as he got out of the chair and lay back down in his bed. Sleep overtook him as he pondered what he had been told hoping for an answer within himself.

#$!&()&&()&$#$&&$&(&(((&(()(((

Author note: well here is chapter two I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to thank my proof reader for helping me with this story. Thanks vegeto

And thanks bluezone for the idea!


	3. Awake at Last

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY THAT IS IT! Ken might own love hina but soon, real soon will I buy it from him and make it MINE MMWWWWAHAHAHAHAHA! Then write the story the way it was suppose to be XD

Title: Fall That Changed It All

By: Keitaro+Motoko 4ever

Chapter 3: awakened at last, news.

It was 5:30 in the morning. All was sleeping expect for one, one who had been sleeping for a long time. For a time that was just right to help bring new light forth from there soul a bright future that all wish and strive for.

As the beautiful young woman arose from her slumber, in a cold sweat and glanced around the room with a slight glisten of the sun into the room she realized that is was a hospital room. As she laid there she thought to herself. 'Why I am here? What happened to me? And why does my hand feel like something is holding it down?' as she looked down and saw a man lying at her bedside. Holding her hand she flipped out and with lighting speed withdrew her hand from him. And held it to her chest with her heart racing, and about a million questions buzzing around her head.

But with the action of withdrawing her hand she had woken up the man that had been at her bed side. As he looked up and scanned the room waiting for his brain to start up and asked. "What is going on?" and then he scanned the room once again. And saw that the girl was awake and the last few neurons in his brain kick on and caused him to become very happy.

"Motoko! You're awake! I am so glad are you okay. Can I do anything for you?" She just looked at him and slowly said.

"Do I know you?" said Motoko. As she looked confused at the man he just smiled and said.

"Well not really we only met a few days ago. I am Keitaro, Urashima the manger of the Hinata-Inn where you live." She looked at him with a confused stare and replied again.

"Umm, No that can't be grandma hina is the manger?"

"Well you see on the day I first meet you I was already manger. For two whole days grandma hina is my grandma. And she gave the deed to the inn and gave me the job as the manager. " Keitaro said as he looked over the window in the room and stared out into outside world. Motoko just stare at her hands while listening to this. She was about to stay something but, Keitaro started talking again.

"Listen I am sorry for causing you all this pain and suffering. When grandma hina told me about this, I, I, I just wanted to make everyone happy. So don't be mad with me I will do anything for you. So if there is anything I can do for you please just ask."

He said. With a smile Motoko stared at him for a moment and knew that he was hurting inside. She could tell by his aura that he was indeed a sincere man who stuck by his words. So she cleared her throat and was about to speak when the door opened up and doctor came through the doors.

"Oh? I see both of you are awake now. That is right Ms. Aoyama has just woken up from her rest. I see I need to start performing the basic check up. On you Ms. Aoyama. Keitaro, Are you able to move a little easier now?" ask the doctor.

"Yeah, Why?" ask Keitaro. Know the answer but still asking anyway.

"Well you see, this is only for Ms. Aoyama. And well it is her diagnosis and well I would let you stay. Unless you two were dating and or married but, I do know that you two aren't married on the account that you two don't have the same name. But I can let you stay if you two are dating.?" Said the doctor plainly but both Keitaro and Motoko were blushing slightly.

"I see your point doctor. I guess I will leave. See you in a bit Motoko." Said an embarrassed Keitaro, Motoko just blushed a little.

As Keitaro slowly strutted along the path of the hospital floor for a unknown destination. He was pondering. _'Hmm, it seems that the Motoko is unlike from when I first met her, she isn't that same person. I wonder if I caused her any damage to her mind. I most likely did because I mean she doesn't remember anything. I must atone from my transgressions. I vow to do anything and everything I can do. To make her life easy and normal as it was before.'_ Keitaro said with a solid determination to lift someone up higher then they possibly ever could.

When Keitaro looked up he found himselfoutside. And he saw the hospital's garden and he thought 'Hey I can have a chance to finally relax in a peaceful area,' Keitaro looked around trying to find a bench to sit down at but it didn't seem like there was anyone there. So giving up on that idea he strolled around the area.

As he continued his journey around the garden he came to a semi-large koi pond. And there was a little bridge over it. Spiking Keitaro's interest he headed towards it. 'It has been a long time since I have seen a koi pond and koi fish' his thought brought a smile to his face as he headed over.

As he looked over the center of the bridge he watched the koi fish swim. But there was something about them that always gave him a strange feeling. About something but he could place his fingers on it so he just considered it a deja-vu. And shrugged it off he just tried to enjoy the peacefulness that the outside gave himself.

"So Motoko, how are you feeling right now?" the doctor asked meekly.

"Hmm, well I guess I am alright. I mean I don't feel any different at all?" she replied slightly confused.

"Well let's start out with some basic questions. First question, what is your earliest memory that you can recall?" asked the doctor. Motoko considered the question and pondered the question.

"Well, from what I can remember I think it would be moving into the Hinata inn?" She answered.

"And how old were you when that happened?" asked the doctor.

"I think…around twelve, why?"

"Well, we are trying to figure out what type of amnesia you have and from what it looks like is that you have the common case where you lose a large section of your memory. But I still have questions for you. Because there are very rare cases when a person get double amnesia which is basically where you get what you have and selective memory amnesia. So tell me everything from there on" replied the doctor.

Motoko started telling her story about everything that she up until this point. Give much detail on her story.

"And then I kind of felt a strong feeling for that man Keitaro? He said that we met a couple of days before but I kind of remembering his face but I am not positive."

"Hmm… well from the sounds of it seems like you have that rare case of what I was talking about earlier. In addition, some times with these cases people's memories can be permanently be erased but in most cases I have seen throughout my career is that very few have all there memories that they lost completely lost for good just bits and pieces. And some probably make it that way. Because they are hard memories to have so, this could be a real blessing in your favor Motoko or it could be a real hardship, but you will have to wait and see. For everything is done by what you really want deep down inside, and your mind will most likely do what is best for you so, it is all up to you. Is all I am saying."

"Thanks a lot doctor. Am I done now?" she asked the doctor nodded and smiled. He got up headed over to the door, opened it, walked out, and shut the door behind himself.

As the sun started it descendent upon the earth, we find that Keitaro and Motoko were just finishing their evening meal. "I wonder if my sister is ever going to come by" Motoko had spoken this with out realizing she said it audibly. That is when Keitaro remembered that he was suppose to deliver a message to Motoko.

"Uh, Motoko, do you remember your sister I mean well you know…um…well,"

"Well I do remember my sister she came by when I was thirteen, and said she would come by Hinata- sou yesterday."

"Oh, I see now, she must have dropped by the Hinata-inn to see and then herd about what happened,"

"Maybe?"

"Before I forget, I need to tell you that you and I are to go to were your sister lives I guess that would be your family dojo correct?"

"Thank you Keitaro, but I don't think we really need to go there." She slowly responded

"What are you talking about; I wish I had someone in my family ask me to come by. Motoko, you are truly blessed, family is important and you should be happy that yours wants anything to do with you there are other families that don't even give a crap about there family members and think they would be better off dead." Keitaro said with a bitter and dejected voice.

" but, in the end the most important thing this world that give people meaning, is family whether it be starting a family or just being in one. It's one of the most precious things that the gods gave us; think of it our small piece of serenity.

Motoko contemplated about what had just been spoken to her.She looked at Keitaro and said, "thank you Keitaro for you kind and thoughtful words toward my family members since you and my sister want me to go so badly, I guess, I have no choice."

"Well I think that families should be together as much as possible, and I am sure that everyone at your dojo would be really happy for your visit with them."

"I am sure they would too." Motoko said leaning back on her bed. Along with she stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh, one more thing Motoko would you like anything from the Hinata-sou brought over like clothes or any person items. Because if the doctor thinks we are okay to leave then we can head out tomorrow?"

"Yes I would require some things from my room."

"Name them and I will call Haruka and have her bring them by."

"Well, I really just need a couple sets of my training clothes and my sword."

"Alright I will get on it."

When Keitaro got up to take care of everything the door opened up and came through Haruka. As Keitaro reacted to this state of 'Scaring the Crap out of Him' nearly hitting the ceiling

Haruka Just smirking at him and said, "Good evening nephew, I see you are happy to see me."

"That is not funny oba-san," said Keitaro as he cover his head expecting a large lump to appear after calling her 'Oba-san"

"You are lucky I sometimes feel compassion for people in hospitals," said Haruka, Keitaro just scratched the back of his head and smiled at her.

"Thanks"

"Yeah, Yeah don't get all lovey with me or I might change my mind"

"Of course, of course oh, by the way I was going to phone you about a couple of things…."

"Already got them,"

"But, how would you know what we exactly wanted?"

"Well motoko is simple all she really need is her kendo outfit and her sword. You well, I have know all my life so I know what you also need."

"Ah, well, I see so where is the stuff then?" asked Keitaro when he looked around the room look for the stuff then he watched his aunt look at a her watch and said

"Right, about…. Now." Then a stumbled Kitsune fell flat on the floor with all there stuff in her arms.

"Damn it all Haruka! I thought you said we were going to the liquor store?"

"We are, but we made a short stop to say hi to my nephew and motoko.," the pair of hospital patients just laughed at the humor they saw in Kitsune torment.

"So when are you guys leaving for the dojo?"

"Uh, don't really know maybe tomorrow…. Wait, how did you know we were going to the dojo tomorrow Haruka?"

"I believe my sister informed you correct Haruka-san?"

"Bingo! Oh, by the way hina-san will be back for a visit when you guys are to return from the dojo."

"Really! Grandma is coming back for a visit she didn't say goodbye to me before she left when I went the Hinata-inn."

"Well yeah she also figured that and that is why she is coming back."

"Come on haruka!" griped Kitsune

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch" said an annoyed Haruka. "Well, I heading out you guys. Be safe, get some rest too."

"Thank you" came a single reply from the both of the pair.

"Good night, you two."

"Good night, haruka-san"

"Good night, Oba-san"

The next morning, Keitaro and Motoko both awaited the presence doctor to come by to see if they were able to leave that day. When the doctor finally arrived, He went through a list of stuff with them, and it looked they were able to leave the hospital that day.

The both of them happy to hear of the good news they both hurry and checked out of the hospital and headed for the train station. When they got there, they ask the man at the ticket booth for two tickets for Kyoto. They boarded the train and searched for some seats and found some towards the back of the train then they took there seats and started there journey to Motoko family Dojo.

"So Motoko, I was wonder if you could tell about your families grounds what is it like there?"

"Well I do not remember it too much other then what the entrance looks like"

"Oh really, I am sorry to hear about that."

"Don't worry about I am sure things will come back to me when we get there"

"Alright, motoko but do you know how to get there?" Keitaro ask in a concerning voice. Motoko thought for a moment, then sunk her head and quietly said.

"No" Keitaro new some how that she was embarrassed he only smiled to himself and said.

"Do not worry motoko, we will find it fairly easy."

"How, how, do you know."

"I don't but, I feel like it will be very easy."

"Perhaps?" that was the last comment that was spoken between them just sat back and enjoyed the scenery as it flashed by.

"Well here is our stop motoko." Keitaro said as he stood up then he saw a very big bird on a woman's. "Hey, motoko? Do you a know that person with the huge bird?"

"Wait what color is it."

"It is like a yellow tan color"

"I am not too sure," Motoko pondered for a moment and said "It maybe my sister. But, anyway lets go keitaro" Motoko and Keitaro both walked off of the Train and headed the closest store with a map of Kyoto. Although when they headed that way, the person with the yellowish bird came towards then they saw her face and saw that is was Tsuruko.

"Hello sister."

"Hello, motoko dear" said Tsuruko.

Well it is not the greatest ending for a chapter but I think it is okay well, give your comments and concerns about this.

Thank you all for reading this

Keitaro+Motoko 4ever

P.S I would like to thank my proof reader so much.


End file.
